Confession
by Red Ocean
Summary: Kenapa kau butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir? Katakan saja kata-kata itu! Apa sih susahnya, dobe? Yaoi as usual , pairing SasuNaru. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer:Naruto itu punya Sasuke!!! Siapa itu Masashi Kishimoto? Berani-beraninya dia mengambil Naruto dari tangan Sasuke! Udah tua belagu! Di-chidori mampus loe! Wakakakakakakak!**

**Rated:udah dua kali ini saia bikin M.**

**Pairing:Hail SasuNaru!!**

**Warning:Yaoi max!!!**

**Lime/Lemon**

**Mungkin rada OOC**

**OneShot**

**Setting gagg jelas!! Gagg tau ni di rumahnya siapa…**

**Summary:**_**Katakan, Dobe! Katakan!**_

**_Confession_**

Sasuke terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Kedua tangannya menyangga kepalanya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut dicepol dua berbaring di sebelahnya, mengelus-elus dadanya, turun ke perutnya, lalu turun lagi ke selangkangannya, tapi Sasuke diam saja. Gadis itu berusaha lebih keras lagi, tapi Sasuke tetap bergeming. Ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Hanya satu orang yang diingingkannya berbaring di sampingnya malam ini, dan orang itu sama sekali bukan gadis bercepol dua yang bernama Tenten ini. Ia menginginkan orang yang sudah lama dicintainya.

"Sasuke…" Tenten mendesah. Suaranya bagus sih, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa membangkitkan minat Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar hanya menginginkan satu orang. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin membelai rambut pirang orang itu, menatap mata birunya, mencium bibirnya… kenapa dia sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku? Apa yang kurang dariku?

"Sasuke…" Tenten memanggil lagi. Tangannya sudah menggerayang kemana-mana. Membuat Sasuke jengkel karena menyadarkan lamunannya dari sosok orang yang sangat dicintainya. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan. Ia menoleh memandang Tenten dan mencium bibir gadis itu. Ia beralih ke leher Tenten, meninggalkan guratan-guratan merah di sana, membuat Tenten mendesah puas. Tapi kemudian Sasuke berbisik di telinga Tenten, "Pergi cewek murahan. Kau mengangguku."

Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Tenten terhenyak. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kemudian ia menyambar pakaiannya di meja di samping tempat tidur, memakainya dengan tergesa-gesa, dan berlari keluar kamar dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sasuke tersenyum puas dan kembali berbaring telentang dengan kedua tangan menyangga kepalanya. Mati saja, gadis sialan. Aku hanya menginginkan Naruto.

Sasuke sudah lama mengenal Naruto, tapi saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Sasuke hanya menganggap cowok pirang berisik macam dia sebagai seorang pengganggu. Seorang parasit. Tidak lebih. Tapi lama-lama Sasuke sadar, cowok yang mata birunya sanggup mencairkan kebekuan hatinya sepeninggal kakaknya itu memiliki sesuatu yang dicari-cari Sasuke selama ini. Cinta. Tapi Naruto tak pernah mau menerimanya. Sasuke putus asa.

Pintu kamar terbuka pelan. Sasuke melirik pintu kamarnya dengan malas. Paling kalau tidak Tenten yang balik lagi, ya Sakura atau Ino. Pokoknya salah satu dari gadis-gadis menyebalkan yang selalu memujanya tanpa henti itu, membuat sebal. Tapi ketika sebuah kepala dengan rambut pirang pendek menyembul dari balik pintu, jantung Sasuke langsung berdebar-debar. Ia langsung mendudukkan diri, tidak peduli ia tidak memakai apa-apa lagi di balik selimutnya. Apa yang membuat Naruto mau masuk ke kamarnya malam-malam begini?

"Naruto?" kata Sasuke. Ia harus menahan diri agar tidak menghambur ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya erat-erat. Naruto tak akan meyukainya.

Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke dan masuk ke kamar itu, menutup pintunya perlahan-lahan agar tidak membangunkan penghuni rumah yang lain. Naruto hanya mengenaka mantel tidur. Ia mendudukkan diri di kaki tempat tidur _king size_ milik Sasuke dan menatap cowok tampan di hadapannya itu. "Kau membuat cewek nangis lagi," kata Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus. Setelah penantian panjang, ternyata kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto? Yang benar saja. "Mereka hanya cewek-cewek menyebalkan. Aku tidak peduli," kata Sasuke ketus.

Naruto menghela napas. "Lalu kenapa kau membiarkan mereka masuk ke kamarmu? Mereka benar-benar mencintaimu tahu."

"Aku tidak butuh cinta mereka," kata Sasuke. Ia menatap Naruto penuh arti, membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Kemudian ia beringsut mendekati Naruto. "Aku hanya menginginkan cintamu, Dobe."

"Tapi—"

Naruto hendak membantah, tapi Sasuke menempelkan jari telunjuknya yang putih panjang ke Naruto, membuat Naruto terdiam. Sasuke bisa melihat kalau wajah Naruto sudah merah padam. Jantungnya sendiri berdetak kencang, memprotes ingin keluar dari rongganya, tapi ia berusaha tetap tenang. Gugup menghadapi Naruto sama saja menginginkan rasengan menghantam perutnya. Pokoknya malam ini ia harus berhasil mendapatkan Naruto. _Aku akan melakukan apa saja demi dia_, pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke lebih mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Naruto yang napasnya sudah terengah-engah, membuat wajahnya semakin merah. "Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku, Dobe. Mengakulah. Itu akan membuat semuanya lebih mudah."

"Tapi Sakura benar-benar tergila-gila padamu…"

"Masa bodoh dengan cewek berambut pink sialan itu," sergah Sasuke. Wajahnya dan wajah Naruto sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat Naruto di wajahnya. "Jadi bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmu terhadapku?"

"Aku…"

Jantung Sasuke berdetak makin kencang. _Ayo bilang kau mencintaiku, dobe!_

"Aku…"

_Katakan, dobe! Katakan!_

"Kurasa…"

_Kenapa kau butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir? Katakan saja kata-kata itu! Apa sih susahnya, dobe?_

"Teme, aku…"

"Ya?" Sasuke mendesaknya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke. Biru bertemu hitam. Sangat kontras. "Mungkin aku memang mencintaimu…"

_Yes!_

Sasuke tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Dobe." Itu cukup untuk permulaan._ Aku akan membuatnya yakin kalau dia memang benar-benar mencintaiku. Tidak hanya kemungkinan. Aku tak akan membuatnya menyesal karena mencintaiku._

Wajah Naruto merah padam di bawah tatapan Sasuke. Ia berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sasuke, tapi itu malah membuat Sasuke bergerak maju. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto, mengangkat dagu jinchuuriki itu dan memberinya kecupan hangat yang tak pernah ia berikan untuk orang lain. Hanya untuk Naruto. Dan betapa senangnya ia, Naruto membalas ciumannya, kedua tangan Naruto sudah berada di lehernya sekarang sementara Sasuke memeluk cowok itu erat-erat.

"Teme, pakai baju dulu," kata Naruto, sedikit tersengal karena Sasuke baru saja menciumnya selama lima menit penuh dan baru melepasnya sekarang. Sasuke hanya nyengir. "Bukannya kau lebih suka begini?" godanya membuat wajah Naruto merah padam lagi. Memanfaatkan kelengahan itu, Sasuke menarik dobe-nya ke pelukannya sehingga sekarang Naruto menindih tubuh Sasuke yang sudah berbaring. Sasuke membelai rambut Naruto dengan lembut.

"Teme, hentikan. Jangan macam-macam," ancam Naruto, berusaha bangun dari dada Sasuke, tapi gagal karena kedua lengan Sasuke telah melingkari tubuhnya dan menahannya agar tetap berada di atas Sasuke.

Mendengar ancaman itu, Sasuke malah semakin bersemangat, ia membaringkan Naruto di sebelahnya agar bisa menatap matanya dengan lebih jelas. Ia menatap mata Naruto lekat-lekat, tidak berkedip sedikitpun dan menciumnya lagi. Kali ini lebih bernafsu, bukan ciuman lembut penuh cinta seperti yang pertama tadi. Ia menjilat bibir Naruto, membuatnya membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalamnya. Sementara lidahnya sibuk bergelirya, tanganya melepas tali mantel tidur Naruto. Tangan Naruto yang bebas berusaha mencegahnya, tapi Sasuke menekan lidahnya ke lidah Naruto dan tangan itu langsung diam. Mudah. Naruto ternyata juga tidak memakai apa-apa dibalik mantel tidurnya. Sasuke berhenti mencium bibir Naruto, pindah ke lehernya, menggigit telinganya sedikit. Naruto mendesah. Efek desahan Naruto jauh berbeda dengan efek desahan Tenten. Kalau desahan Tenten membuatnya jengkel, suara Naruto malah membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang, bergairah.

"Terus bersuara, Dobe. Aku tidak akan berhenti," bisik Sasuke.

"Teme…" Naruto balas berbisik, membuat Sasuke nyengir senang.

Sekarang Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dari punggung Naruto, ke selangkangannya. Ia sudah setengah menindih Naruto sekarang, ketika ia hendak 'melakukannya', Naruto berkelit, sehingga membuatnya jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Aduh!" seru Sasuke kaget. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Dia pikir Naruto akan mau melakukan 'itu' dengannya. Bukannya Naruto mencintainya?

Dari atas tempat tidur, Naruto nyengir jahil. "Pelan-pelan, Teme," katanya. Ia menarik Sasuke kembali ke tempat tidur. "Aku belum mau sejauh itu," tambahnya.

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Terserah maumu apalah," katanya pura-pura jengkel, tapi kemudian, tiba-tiba, Naruto mencium bibirnya.

Dia terbelalak, kaget. Tapi Sasuke menerimanya dengan senang hati. Begitu Naruto melepaskannya, Sasuke memandangnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku _memang_ mencintaimu, Teme," katanya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sasuke tersenyum, puas. _Tak perlu waktu lama untuk meyakinkannya bahwa dia memang mencintaiku_. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Dobe. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya yang nyaris membuat Sasuke mimisan dan memeluk cowok berambut hitam erat-erat. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidur di sini malam ini?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. "Dengan senang hati," ucapnya pelan. Ia membiarkan Naruto tidur sambil memluknya, hal yang tak akan pernah diijinkannya untuk dilakukan orang lain. Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto tertidur, Sasuke masih membelai-belai kepala Naruto.

_Aku telah mendapatkan hal yang paling kuinginkan seumur hidupku. Aku tak akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja._

Setelah mencium kening Naruto, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

~FIN~

Kyaaaaaaa!!!!

Gaje banget!

Kenapa saia gagg pernah bisa bikin cerita yang nyambung ama judul??!!!

Ini cerita dibikin berdasarkan mimpi saia loh!

Saia ngeres juga ya? Masa mimpi kok kayak begini?

Tapi gagg masalah… namanya juga maniak. Fufufufu…

Tapi ternyata setelah ditulis agak melenceng jauh dari mimpinya.~_~.

Jangan lupa review!!

Dan sekalian buat para senpai. Ajari saia LEMON!!!

Saia benar-benar butuh les privat.~_~.

Review ya!!


End file.
